On the Ferris Wheel With My Love
by 7Don't7Forget7Me
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki go on a date at a festival experiencing nascent emotions such as love and need and the loss of innocence with each other.


A/N: I'm just writing this because I need something to keep my mind off an issue.

… I think I may have ruined my relationship with one of my best friends.

On another note this story is dedicated to my readers especially the one's who did not want mpreg in my other story. I wanted to make it up to you guys so please, enjoy.

* * *

Uncomfortable wouldn't really be the right word Watanuki would use to describe the feeling of having Doumeki's larger hand enveloping his. It was more of an OMGOMGOMG The-wall-for-a-face-freak-is-holding-my-hand-and-plans-to-land-on- third-base-at-the-end-of-this-night-and-I'm-freaking-out-because-I'm-desperately-trying-to-protect-my-virtue-from-a-closet-pervert type of feeling.

Watanuki resorted to looking at the dirt as Doumeki led them to another ride in the festival. He didn't want to admit it but he had a nice swarming butterflies type of feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't mind that his hand currently being squeezed to death by the archer was starting to feel a bit clammy. He didn't even mind that the archer had kept shoving food down his throat for what seemed to be the hundredth time to keep him from uttering the words that he desperately **didn't** want to hear from Watanuki.

_It's been a long night._

_I think we should head home already Doumeki._

No, because that would mean the night would end and swallow what seemed to be a blissful dream. Doumeki wasn't ready to head home not before he made his intentions to Watanuki clear.

"Oi."

It was awkward and uncomfortable having his first date with someone -a boy no less who had probably been on countless ones before. He felt a bit guilty because the archer was clearly doing his best to please Watanuki.

"Oi."

Watanuki looked around before his eyes landed on the voice addressing him. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks when he noticed the difference in height between them. Doumeki's height made him feel tiny but strangely protected and safe. Then again he didn't really appreciate how the archer's eyes seemed to bore down on his.

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel." Watanuki didn't have time to protest and the next thing he knew he was seated in the Ferris wheel looking at the ground below desperately trying to avoid the archer's gaze. He couldn't help but curse the person who invented this Ferris wheel thing that only allowed the people inside so little space to move around in and avoid people who were looking at him as if their eyes were glued to his form.

He continued to blush and put his clenched fists on his lap and avoided Doumeki's eyes.

Couldn't the archer tell how uncomfortable it was to be stared at so intensely?

"Stop that." Doumeki was sure he would've missed those words if it weren't for the fact that he was focused on Watanuki at that very moment.

Doumeki didn't make any attempt to follow his request and continued to stare at him.

Watanuki wasn't sure he could keep going on like this through the night.

"Look here you jerk!"

Both figures were distracted and looked down below at the man operating the Ferris wheel. He was biting his nails in worry and looking at the people around him in panic.

The people around him started pointing and screaming when they realized that the Ferris wheel had gotten stuck.

Watanuki was sure he was hyperventilating. This night couldn't get more out of hand! He was stuck on a Ferris wheel at the top with a wall-for-a-face-freak! He looked at Doumeki who had his usual stoic face and didn't seem the least bit worried of being stuck on a Ferris wheel.

"Aren't you worried that we're stuck on this Ferris wheel at the top no less!"

The archer kept on looking at him not saying anything. He felt the urge to slap that look off his face the archer really was emotionally challenged.

Instead Watanuki couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face as the archer caught his wrist and pulled him closer as he landed on his lap.

"I'm sure they're working on the problem as we speak. There's no need to worry."

Watanuki squirmed in Doumeki's hold but stopped after awhile when he realized that he wouldn't be going anywhere with the archer holding him so close and tight.

Watanuki placed his head against the archer's chest and began to relax a little. Satisfied Doumeki placed his chin above Watanuki's head and embraced him a little bit tighter.

Watanuki started squirming again in Doumeki's lap in obvious discomfort not aware that he was only creating a bigger problem in Doumeki's lower regions.

He lifted himself a bit and sighed in contempt when he finally found a comfortable way to sit on Doumeki's lap.

"T-thank you." Doumeki didn't say anything he was too busy staring at Watanuki's disheveled state of dress. His yukata was opened a lot in his chest area and legs giving Doumeki a generous view of his pale and smooth skin.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a hand landing on his thigh and a hard object poking him on his butt.

"Doumeki?"

Watanuki looked up at the archer only to have his lips captured. The kiss was a bit sloppy and hurried almost as if Doumeki would run out of time.

"Watanuki." The seer looked down at Doumeki's hard on and then looked at his face. The archer was staring at his opened yukata with predatory eyes.

"I want you." Doumeki's golden eyes stared at his with such intensity that at that moment Watanuki was willing to do and believe anything Doumeki wanted him to. He gave the archer more access to his neck and placed his hands on top of his shoulders before nibbling on Doumeki's neck.

Doumeki let out a tiny smile as he watched Watanuki "return the favor."

Good thing he decided to wear a yukata for this night. He didn't really care where he had his first time as long as it was with Watanuki. Everything was so new to him, this date, these feelings for Watanuki that seem to have no end. He didn't want to scare off the seer but he had no clue what he was doing and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

Watanuki placed his legs at each side of Doumeki's legs and started grinding himself against the archer's body and hard on. He leaned closer to the archer's ear and whispered sweet and enticing words to him.

"Doumeki I need you, I need more of…something, anything."

He grabbed Watanuki's bottom rubbing the seer against himself. He needed to feel Watanuki. He needed to know that this night was real. More importantly he needed to make love to Watanuki.

The seer didn't even realize what was happening before it was too late.

One minute he was feeling like he was going to die from the excruciating pain of having Doumeki inside of him and the next minute he was moving up and down trying to match Doumeki's pace as the archer thrust into him hard and fast desperately trying to connect them deeper with every move.

The seer bit his lip in contempt and continued to dig his nails onto Doumeki's back letting out little moans of pleasure as Doumeki hit something inside of him that made him want to be fucked harder and deeper because it felt so good.

"Watanuki…I love you." The seer looked at Doumeki with a smile and continued to thrust himself up and down on Doumeki's shaft.

"You're…mmmah! Not the…only one…oh! Who feels… that way."

It was messy and perhaps not the most romantic way of professing their love but they had some time before the Ferris wheel started working again.


End file.
